After the Storm, Before the Thunder
by xXHornetXx
Summary: Madara's training is painful for dear Itachi - literally O.o contains a cane and a sore backside. Suitable for masochists, and people who get joy out of seeing big ol' Madara giving in to his cruel side ..


CRACK! If Itachi had any breath to spare, he would have yelped rather than gasped as the thin bamboo cane snapped into the back of his legs.

After several hours of intense training, he was sweaty, covered in dozens of red stripes and breathing in short, raspy breaths. He was sure he had already reached his limit, but unfortunately for him, his 'sensei' didn't agree.

Before the mission, and now even after it, Madara continued to remain Itachi's mentor, for reasons he couldn't quite figure out as of yet.

It was done, he'd gotten his revenge on the clan that turned their back on him so long ago, yet Madara refused to let him go.

He insisted - scratch that, forced Itachi to train under himself, saying he was going to mould his perfect prodigy into something that would smite anyone, and everyone who would stand in the way of his future plans.

Not that he ever let him in on what these plans were. Itachi had always thought of himself as a tool of Madara's, but recent events caused him to think that maybe it was something more -

CRACK! "Itachi!" Madara's roaring voiced and a painful lick to his backside caused him to visibly jump and snapped him out of his thoughts, "Do not drop your guard! If this were a real fight you'd be dead!" From a sore backside? "Now lets try it again".

"Madara , we've been at it for hours, if I could just rest for - "

"In a fight, the enemy will not let you sit down and take a nap", He sneered, "Now, we'll be repeating the exercise until you do it properly. Begin!"

Before he had time to argue, Madara charged at him with blinding speed.

The aim of the game? To dodge every attack Madara throws at you for one full minute. No weapons, no jutsu. If you get hit, you start from the beginning. Agility training, Madara style.

Itachi watched Madara's movements as carefully as he could under the circumstances, and timed out his next few moves accordingly.

He ducked just in time to avoid an attack that would have hit him squarely in the ear, and swung out his right leg to kick Madara's feet out from beneath him.

But Madara easily jumped to avoid the kick, and now, with his arms, and that cursed cane, above his head, he descended back to earth with the cane whistling through the air, with him as its target.

Itachi rolled forward and under Madara just in time, as the cane bit into the earth where he was mere seconds ago. But that was a mistake, yes, he successfully avoided the attack, but now his back was turned on his opponent and he was rewarded for it.

In a split second he felt his legs being kicked out from beneath him, he hit the ground back first which caused the wind to be knocked out of him.

But as quick as he found himself on his back, he found himself flipped onto his stomach, with a heavy foot place on the small of his back, preventing escape. Not that he had the energy, or even breath to attempt such a thing.

As he lay, gasping for air, Madara started to speak in a tone that suggested he wasn't entirely thrilled with Itachi's performance.

"Itachi", Madara began, "Tsk tsk tsk. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't mentor fools do I?" Itachi gritted his teeth, he knew what this was. Rhetorical questions, but the kind that gets you punished, whatever the answer.

"No" Itachi wheezed out. He could feel Madara put more weight onto the foot planted on his back, then, CRACK! Itachi squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He could feel a few tears escape from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He hit him right on the junction between his thighs and ass. It HURT.

"Speak clearly boy!".

Through gritted teeth Itachi replied "No, Madara-sama".

"Correct. Are you a fool Itachi?" Itachi took a deep breath and replied.

"No Madara-sama" CRACK! Another landed on his backside.

"Then tell me," CRACK! "What possessed you to turn you back on your opponent hmm?" The cloth of his pants offered little protection from the bite of the cane.

Itachi choked on a sob but answered in a steady voice, "It was a mistake"

Madara chuckled. CRACK! "Yes. It was. I supposed there's no need to tell you it was a pathetic," CRACK! ,"one it was". CRACK!

Itachi held in another sob, but in response his body visibly shook.

"And look at you, you're exhausted and still have to complete the exercise,"

Madara took a moment to survey the kid, he wasn't exhausted yet, but was nearing it.

Of course, I never expected Itachi to actually succeed in the exercise, but still, the kid did much better than what I'd expect of him. But looking at Itachi's strained, sad features, made him pity him a little. Better call it a day .. I wouldn't want to seriously injure him.

He removed his foot from his back, "Today's training is finished".

He bent down and grabbed the back of Itachi's shirt and lifted him to his feet. To his credit, he wasn't crying, yet his eyes were red from unshed tears.

"Ok, lets return, you can get cleaned up there".

Itachi nodded and took the lead, limping slightly in the direction of the base. It was late, the sun was beginning to set, and thankfully, the heat of the day was receding. Madara was able to admire Itachi's silhouette against the red of dusk.

This boy, he did something to him. He stirred up a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on, something .. pleasant. Madara realised he was now glaring toward Itachi. Yes.. I don't like not knowing. This feeling, it makes me feel ... dumb. Maybe the brat's making me soft? Hm.. that wont do ...


End file.
